A Land at Sea
by Alcaknight
Summary: Kino comes across a curious land floating out at sea. But is it really as safe as it's residents believe? My third fanfiction of Kino's Journey so far. I wanted to keep it in the same style of the light novels, which are a must read. I find the writing style really appealing. Thanks for reading.


A Land at Sea

Across the prairie there rode a single motorrad (note - two wheeled vehicle, simply denotes that it cannot fly.)

The expanse stretched out for miles, far beyond what the human eye could reach. The land was almost barren. Apart from the sea of green that covered the earth, not a single plant could be found.

The motorrad was filled with an assortment of luggage, fastened down securely with several thick ropes. Two cans of fuel had been attached to either side of the motorrad's back wheel, and was obscured by a long brown jacket that was tied around the rider's waist. The rider herself was young, and no older than fifteen. She wore a dark brimmed hat accompanied by a pair of worn, silver goggles. Her jacket was dark black, and revealed a partially open blouse underneath. Around the rider's waist there hung a revolver type hand persuader, (note - a persuader is a gun, in this case a pistol.)

'It's so hot…' complained the rider.

'We are in the middle of summer, after all,' the mottorad replied.

'With any luck, we might come across another country soon. I wouldn't like to have to camp out here again.'

The rider accelerated onwards, until the path suddenly split into two directions.

'What do you think?'

'I don't know. There isn't any particular reason to go in either direction, so it doesn't matter either way.'

'Very well.'

Kino turned left, and continued along the road. Soon, she noticed something in the distance. As she closed the gap, she realised it to be a vast expanse of water.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'It certainly looks like it. Unless you're having a visage.'

'…You mean mirage?'

'That's it!'

They soon reached the water's edge, where Kino saw a wooden raft, tied to a peg that stuck out from the ground. Further along the water's surface, there floated a large collection of buildings that lay on top of a collection of rafts and floats.

'I've never seen anything like this before.'

Kino pushed Hermes onto the wooden raft before untying it. Using a nearby stick, she pushed the raft forwards towards the town.

'Just be careful I don't accidentally fall into the water. Unlike humans we can't swim, and I'll rust pretty quickly down there.'

'Don't worry Hermes. If that happened, I'd dive in and rescue you.'

They soon reached the town, and Kino pushed Hermes off onto the wooden platform. They were greeted by a middle aged man who smiled happily.

'Welcome traveler. What do you think, magnificent, isn't it?'

'It's certainly unique. This is the first time I've ever seen a floating town.'

'Please, come this way. We don't have much accommodation to offer, but there's a small hotel just down there. We're in the process of building new houses. Maybe soon, we'll be able to accommodate many more travelers.'

'Aren't you worried about it getting too heavy?' interjected a curious Hermes.

'Don't worry about that. We've lived here for thirty years, and we're not going to sink any time soon.'

'And what about storms?' inquired Kino.

'We haven't had a single storm in those thirty years either. I assure you, you're quite safe.'

Kino and Hermes were lead to a small hotel, where they thanked the guide for his help. After booking a room for three nights, she made her way down the corridor, before reaching a door at the back of the building. The room was small, yet still large enough to fit a motorrad and a human inside. She sat down on the bed, and looked out of the window.

'What do you think, is this really safe?' asked Kino to Hermes, who usually made a comment or two on architecture.

'It's a wonder they haven't sunk already. They've built most of the houses on one side instead of spreading them out evenly. It could probably capsize at any moment.'

'But he had a point. Thirty years, and they haven't had a single problem? Could that be luck?'

'I don't know, but you should get some sleep. Let's just hope we don't wake up underwater.'

The next day.

The weather seemed slightly rougher than the previous day. The town swayed from side to side slightly from the wind, but it did not appear to alarm any of the residents. Kino climbed out of bed while stretching. Then she took out the persuader she called 'Canon' and performed several light exercises. When she was done, she tapped Hermes on his side.

'Time to wake up. Looks like we're still alive.'

'I'm surprised we made it through the night. The weather doesn't look too good though.'

Kino pushed Hermes out of the hotel, and made her way through the town. The weather had picked up even more, and the ground swayed even more violently before.

'Say, Kino. If something does happen, what do we do? There won't be enough rafts for everyone to leave on. We might get trapped.'

'We'll think of that when we come to it.'

Kino walked over to a small restaurant, then sat down on a deck chair that stood on top of the patio. An elderly man sat across from her, staring out into the sea. It took him several moments to realise that Kino was sitting there, then he turned around and spoke.

'How are you finding your stay, traveler?'

'It's been an interesting experience, thank you. I'm glad I found this place.'

Changing the topic, Kino looked up at the sky.

'Doesn't the weather seem a bit rougher than usual? Is this common around here?'

'It's a bit odd, I'll admit. But I'm sure it'll pass. There is no way that this town will sink, after all.'

Throughout the course of the day, the wind gradually picked up more and more. By nightfall, the town had begun to rock from side to side at an alarming speed.

'Hermes, I think I'm starting to feel sea sick… But more importantly, I think we should get out of here.'

'You don't plan on staying the full three nights?'

'I have a feeling that I'll end up dead before then if I stay here…'

Kino pushed Hermes along to the same raft they had arrived in. It didn't look as though there were any other rafts nearby. As she boarded with Hermes, the guide she had met earlier approached them.

'Leaving so soon, traveler?'

'Yes, I'm afraid. I've enjoyed my stay, but I must be going.'

'Take care then. Please feel free to visit any time.'

Kino smiled, then pushed the raft off with her foot. Luckily, the wind blew her back in the direction of the land. They finally grounded on the moderately wet earth, and Kino stepped off with Hermes.

'That was the last raft, wasn't it?'

'Yes, it was.'

Kino mounted Hermes, then drove off in the opposite direction of the town.

Several residents dashed around frantically as the ocean grew more and more ferocious. Several men had tried to throw down anchors to no avail.

'Dammit. Why now, after thirty years, why now?'

A thunderous roar cracked through the air, as a large wave, several times the height of the town, came crashing down towards them.


End file.
